counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Counter-Strike: Global Offensive patches/July 1, 2014
Patch Notes BREAKOUT * Six community maps were added, available in official matchmaking to all CS:GO players for the duration of the operation. * Operation Breakout All Access Pass is now available for purchase. Features include: ** The Operation Breakout Challenge Coin ** Mission drops ** 45 new weapon finishes as potential mission rewards ** Operation Breakout Case drops ** Journal that contains: *** Active Duty Scorecard *** Operation Breakout Scorecard *** Friends leaderboards GAMEPLAY * The Buy Menu has been updated and now has the following weapon stats: ** Damage ( Pre-falloff damage against an unarmored opponent. ) ** Firerate ( How frequently does this weapon shoot or can be shot ) ** Recoil Control ( How easy is it to compensate for the recoil ) ** Accurate Range ( The distance up to which 100% of shots will land within a 30cm circle. See ) ** Movement Rate ( How fast the player can move with the weapon in hand ) ** Armor Penetration ( The percentage of the shot’s damage that ignores armor ) ** Penetration Power * See Below * Weapon Changes: ** Desert Eagle: *** Increased standing and crouching Accurate Range ** CZ75-A: *** Decreased standing and crouching Accurate Range ** Tec-9: *** Increased standing, crouching, and moving Accurate Range ** Elites: *** Reduced price to $500 ** SSG08: *** Reduced price to $1700 *** Increased Accurate Range slightly ** Mag7: *** Penetration Power increased *** Pellets reduced to 8 *** Individual pellet damage increased to 30 *** Reduced maximum range slightly ** Sawed Off: *** Penetration Power increased *** Pellets reduced to 8 *** Individual pellet damage increased to 32 *** Reduced maximum range slightly *** Spread increased slightly ** XM1014: *** Reduced price to $2000 *** Penetration Power increased *** Spread reduced slightly ** For all shotguns except Nova, pellets will now penetrate walls. ** Updated the bullet penetration (wallbanging) system to be more straight forwarded, fixed some previous bugs associated with it. (for more info on how penetration works, see this guide: http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=275573090) ** Bullets now leave a brief trail in the air after penetrating most surfaces (wallbang) ** Human players can a bot to retrieve the bomb. ** The spotting code that shows enemies on the radar now considers the map’s fog values to determine if a player will show up or not. ** The game now announces if you’ve been “saved” by someone or have “saved” someone. Saving someone means that you eliminate an enemy who is about to kill one of your teammates who is unaware of that enemy. ** Added a new convar ( ) that will display on screen penetration data when bullets penetrate surfaces in game. ** Added a convar , when enabled will keep in-memory backups to handle reconnecting players even if the backup files aren’t written to disk, enabled by default. ** Added convar that when set, will auto assign players to a valid team and does not give them the option to choose teams. ** Exposed previously development only ConVar ( ) which shows Inaccuracy, Spread, SpreadDistance, Player Velocity, Accurate Range, and some other real time data for weapons when shooting. MAPS * Maps have been divided into three groups: Active Duty, Reserves, and Operation. These map assignments will be re-evaluated every Operation. * Active Duty Maps: ** Dust II ** Nuke ** Mirage ** Inferno ** Cobblestone ** Overpass ** Cache * Reserves Maps: ** Train ** Aztec ** Dust ** Vertigo ** Office ** Italy ** Assault ** Militia * Operation Maps: ** Castle ** Overgrown ** Black Gold ** Mist ** Rush ** Insertion * Mirage: ** Fixed a collision exploit near entrance to Underpass. * Nuke: ** Reduced fog ** Blocked visibility through bottom of cover in Bombsite A. ** Made ceiling in Bombsite B twice as thick. * Dust2: ** Fixed some spots where C4 could get stuck. ** Reduced post processing effects. * Inferno: ** General graphical updates. ** Thinner pillars underneath trellis in CT spawn. ** Thinner pillars on awning in Alt Mid. ** Added lights to balcony in Alt Mid. ** Fixed some spots where C4 could get stuck. ** Removed pretty flowers behind yellow car in banana. ** Added a ton of flowers in other areas to compensate. ** Calmed down dog in apartments. ** Removed tree boost spots. ** Added a chickencoop to T spawn. ** Changed max chicken population from 10 to 12. ** Added back relaxing flamenco music to T spawn. ** Updated the skybox. ** It is now possible to shoot through the box in the middle of Bombsite A. * Militia ** Fixed a bug where bots would get stuck. MISC * Competitive matchmaking will no longer consider matches with a very high skill group difference regardless of search time. * Updated all loading screens and the team select screen. * Demos launched with +playdemo on the command line are improved: * Allows specifying full paths with drive letters for the demo filename. * Hide the main menu when a demo is started from the command line. * Fixed the team select screen lingering and sometimes not going away in some circumstances. * Fixed radar not showing up during the first round of a competitive match on official servers. * Reduced screen effects on high shader settings when zoomed with scoped rifles. * Resolved an issue that was preventing users from earning knife-related achievements in Arms Race. Undocumented Changes * Removed References to View model textures to following cosmetics Knifes from : ** Classic Knife ** M48 Tomahawk ** Survival Bowie * Removed sounds references to unreleased Music Kits and Tones from . ** Music kits: *** Valve, CS GO (Variant 4) *** Valve, Team Fortress 2 *** Valve, Left 4 Dead 1 *** Valve, Left 4 Dead 2 *** Valve, Portal 2 ** Tones: *** Valve, CS GO taunt *** Valve, Usa *** Valve, Sweden External Links * [http://www.ongamers.com/articles/cs-go-1st-2nd-3rd-of-july-patch-content-analysis/1100-1825/ OnGamers: CS: GO 1st, 2nd, + 3rd of July Patch - Content Analysis]